bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Amagai Well since the original issue was posted back when we had almost no admins and/or set organization other than posting the question an having however wnated to answer give their opinion, it was left as such for a long time. However now that we opted more organization an trying to use offical names rather than un-official close translaions his name should be Syūsuke. And I'll actually have to disagree on you on the way his name is spoken on the series (can't say anything on video games for him, since i haven't see or played any game that he appears) but the way the name is pronounced is in three sylabels as opposeed to two Sy-ūsu-ke rather than Shūsu-ke the second is silent both times. However if you think we need to look into it some more I'll agree to it. WhiteStrike 07:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Agree we'll talk it out with him an come to an agreement on it. I seriously doubt we'll need anyon else to be involved on it. WhiteStrike 07:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well Salubry says he is not to well informed in the subject, I'm a more inclined toward using Syūsuke since is the only written form of his name that I seen, but I'll leave it to you to either decide on your own or ask the other users you had in mind for their imput, either way I'll agree with your decision on this one. WhiteStrike 17:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Well from what you have shown I would think we should go about it like this. Being that we are a wiki based on western standard I would go for the spelling without the y as we have not been using the japanese interpretations or standards in the naming scheme as its confusing to westerners, nor should we start now. It is quite obvious the way japanese spell the name in the english format is somewhat different but they are using second hand knowledge of english spelling in either case be the way we spell it or theirs the meaning is still that same, so its ok to leave it like we have it. Thats my vote.Salubri 04:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I check both links you left in page and I guess the real question boils down to if we go with how the Japanese would spell it or how we would spell it. If it where any other manga or anime Shusuke would be my choice hands down, but Bleach is a little different. Lets take for example the Arrancar names are meant to be more of a spanish theme, however someone who speaks fluent Spanish (my self for example) would not spell their name as such. Since Bleach series in general has a disting way of naming their charaters, like using extra letters where not needed (Ggio when it could just be Gio, Nnoitra when it sounds more like Noitora) is what leaves my with the spelling of Syusuke being more correct in this case. Also I watch the game video and a couple of scenes from the anime where he says his name and I didn't see any diference in the way he proounces his name. WhiteStrike 10:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa Isn't it plausible that Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa is similar to a Bankai? For 2 reasons. 1: He's an Arrancar, so he gained a Shinigami's Zanpakuto and Powers. It makes sense that he'd be capable of Hollow-like Bankai. 2: They commonly refer to Resurrecion as "release", like Shikai and it has a Release Command. It's just a theory and I was wondering if you though it made sense. WestleyCole 14:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto arc Well that's kind of good question. I guess since the Amagai arc was going at the same time as the manga was in Hueco mundo and we have it after the Hueco mundo it would make sense to place this info after the FKT arc. WhiteStrike 17:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Preferred Style I have a quick question for you. I referenced the Bleach_Wiki:About page, and I see that Shinigami, Arrancar and Hollow are captizalized. Is it the admins' perference, then, that Vizard also be capitalized? I see that it's applied inconsistently throughout articles, and when I make edits, I thought it'd be nice if I could make changes to fit this wiki's preferred style regarding the word Vizard as well. Twocents 00:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Just wanted to check if you made a decision regarding this. :) Twocents 05:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Not a problem. :) I understand that you have other things to do than attend to my anal-retentiveness regarding consistency in style. Thank you very much for replying, and I'll consult the other admins as well. Twocents 06:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Other people's comments Well it was just for my user page...Priyam abigail 19:54, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much....will doPriyam abigail 20:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yes I did it again..what function? I don't even know myself.. read some info on uploading images and just followed instructions... first I save images to my desktop and then while editing upload the image then insert it.. i will do what you told me to next time right now i'm too tired to argue thank you for checking on me !!!!!Priyam abigail 21:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Well you've got to check on me later too because I HAVE GOT TO SLEEP i'm in India and it's already three in the morning...will get back to you tomorrow i.e Indian timePriyam abigail 21:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I believe in pairings a lot too. I think that Ichigo and Rukia are going to end up together. Ishida and Orihime, Yoruichi and urahara, and Hinamori and Hitsugaya. Viz media could have done a lot better on the dubs. Johnny yong bosch and Michelle Ruff are good. Toshiro needs help. Steve Staley did really well for Hisagi though. It beats me. I am in love with toshiro and Ichigo! sorry that last message was from me, anjetti23. Hollow Ichigo i just want to say he is a hollow and i can prove it with two reasons: its in his name and it is saied by the Vizards that Ichigo must defeat the 'hollow ' inside of him and even its any type of hollow {Arrancar,Inner Hollows, ext.} its still a hollow. RE:Hyorinmaru Ok this is somewhat of a ridiculous notion in my opinion. Hyorinmaru is one zanpakuto owned by Hitsugaya. The movie is not canon and nor is it relevant seeing as even in the instance of the other guy it is stated that while exceedingly rare its not entirely impossible for two shinigami to possess the same zanpakuto though its against the law. Hyorinmaru the spirit has its own page for obvious reasons of the arc. There is no reason for a disambiguation page. Hyorinmaru should link either to Hitsugaya or hyorinamru's spirit page and not to some one time movie character who really doesn't matter whatever info about hyorinmaru is on his page but not relevant to the wider scheme of manga and anime. Thats my take.Salubri 05:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC) New pages I'm working on another wiki right now that only has 10 articles, but I created a new page about the actor who voices the main character and am I allowed to that because frankly the five who are the only ones on that wiki are barely if not ever available so I needed to ask an admin.--SalmanH 13:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks for the help. HI! HI! Thanksfor the message and the welcome! ^^ Hey I'm thinking that the point is not getting across with the one guy on the talk page for kido and hachigan if you could back me up a bit so this doesn't end up crazy. Also I looked at the addition by ancient chaos on toshiro's page i personally dont think a reference going to the rival from the movie needs to be on his page as it has nothing to do with him its fine to link it to the zanpakuto spirit page but hyorinmaru's toshiro's not some non canon villian form the movie it doesn't need to have a link on his page.Salubri 05:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Well what i was referring to was the bakudo discussion on hachi's talk page and the unnecessary info talk on the kido page. Both issues come from the same person and im thinking he's not getting the concept thats why i asked for back up. As for the hyorinmaru thing theres already a link on the spirit page. Whitestrike and myself are against the disambiguation page so he made proper links on the spirit page as the other guy isn't really that important honestly but he has a link there as well.Salubri 06:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC)